1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to games in which a projectile is tossed toward a target or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search in class 273, subclasses 398, 400 and 428 disclosed the following patents: Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 324,189; De Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 638,220; Voege, U.S. Pat. No. 712,159; Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 867,935; Atkins, U.S. Pat. No. 966,984; Knight, U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,063; Nekuda, U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,211; Darby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,245; Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,087; Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,124; Orser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,755; Blume, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,653; and Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,877. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.